Dangerous Closeness
by RawrFox
Summary: Flaky just moved to Happy Tree Town. Her neighbors are nice and friendly. But who is this man everybody avoids? There all sorts of mysteries surrounding the inhabitants of the apparently calm town.
1. New Girl In Town

_So this is my first fic here in Fanfiction so I'll do my best. _

_I've always loved Happy Tree Friends and of course FlippyxFlaky is one of my OTPs._

_I'm going to handle the characters as if they were human, it's easier for me to handle and write. _

_So tell me what you think, review, etc…_

**Chapter 1 – New Girl In Town**

A red car advanced slowly through the streets of Happy Tree Town followed by a Moving Van. The red-haired driver shuffled in her seat looking around nervously and the street names and numbers. She had only been once there before so she really didn't know her way around.

She looked again at the map the real state agent gave her while she waited for the stoplight to go green. The names on the map were different from the ones she saw in the streets around her. She was lost. Very lost.

She glanced nervously around, time had seem to stop. How long had the light been on red? How long had the yellow-haired boy been crossing the street? How many licks could the baby take from his lollipop?

A knock on her window made her jump out of her schizophrenia.

"Miss?" the driver from the moving van gave her a worried look from the outside.

The girl had not noticed the cars and honks going around her.

"Ah I-I'm sorry I…" she quickly lowered the side window to talk with the van driver. "S-sorry I freaked out and…I…I think I'm lost"

"I kinda noticed" the driver smiled gently.

The red girl breathed deeply and smiled innocently to the driver. He extended one of his hands to shake hers. She noticed how both his arms were completely wrapped in bandages.

"It's ok, you're new here after all" he shaked her hand warmly. "My name is Handy, I've been living in this town for a while so I could show you the way, just tell me the address and off we go!"

She sighed. She turned over the crumbled paper with the map and address to him and stared nervously.

"Well, well we're not that far" He looked at the streets around. "Oh we turn right here right and all straight and we'll be there in no time" He smiled again at her and gave back the map.

"I'll go ahead and you just follow me ok?"

She nodded slowly as Handy got again in the van and starting driving ahead. She ignored the curious gazes and followed close behind, she definitely did not want to get lost again.

Few blocks away, the red-haired girl finally recognized the house she was to call 'home' from now on. A nice clean front lawn she would soon fill with scented flowers, the one store building with light crimson red walls and brown tiles on the roof. The neighborhood was nice and comfortable. She had not seen any of her neighbors but she would eventually come across them any day soon.

She parked her car right in front of the house while Handy came from the van behind her.

"Here we are then" Handy said while opening the door for her.

"T-thank you" she slowly descended quickly gathering her belongings spread on the seat.

"I didn't get your name earlier" Handy said as she closed the door of her car.

Flaky looked at her home. "It's Flaky"

"Well Flaky, welcome to Happy Tree Town" he smiled broadly as he outstretched both arms. "And of course, welcome home"

_Do I suck or what?_

_Ok, you know…review, message etc…This is just the beginning._

_As you noticed Handy does have hands, but he usually gets hurt because of work and that's why he will always be bandaged or wearing a cast and that kind of stuff, instead of no hands at all._


	2. Left Behind

_Sorry for taking so long, I have to remind myself constantly to keep writing. I should carry a notebook with me so I don't forget all the random ideas I get around._

_Again, our Happy Tree Friends are depicted as humans_

**Chapter 2 – Left Behind**

Flaky went around her car and stopped right were the white garden fence began. She would get used to this town, so calm and nice. She glanced around hoping to see anyone but with no luck.

"It seems the last van brought almost everything, so just tell me where to put these last ones" Handy had the very last furniture from her last house.

Flaky lived in a large city three hours away. In recent months, crime and violence struck the streets and neighborhoods. She found herself in fear and despair as the sirens screeched every single night. All he co-workers came every day with a new story of robbery, assault, rape and murder. Walking in the streets alone was not an option, so Flaky used her savings to buy a car. Still, the danger was always around the corner, in the next stop, going up stairs or opening the door. She had become afraid of her very own shadow.

The breaking point came one Sunday morning. The quick knock on her apartment door awakened her. She thought it was perhaps her neighbor across the hallway that usually borrowed her toilet. But this time it was different, when her neighbor came she only knocked twice. This one was continuous, quick and stronger. Flaky lousily put on a jacket and her slippers and opened the door. Instead of her expected neighbor, a pair of cops stood at her doorway.

"Excuse me miss, did you happen to be acquaintance with Ms. Gorrey" Flaky looked at both cops and began shifting nervously.

"Uh well, yeah…I mean…she's my neighbor after all…wha-what happened officers?"

The cops did not have to answer. Flaky looked across the hallway between the cops and saw her, or at least what was left of her. Her body had been torn apart and her face was barely recognizable, just there in the middle of the pretty pink salon on her fluffy white carpet stained of red now. Flaky bent over her knees and threw up right in front of the cops.

"I …assume you heard nothing?" one of the cops asked while both stepped back to avoid the barf.

Flaky was finding hard to find words, it was like she had forgotten how to talk. She couldn't even think. Her neighbor had visited her last night, she even shared a cup of tea with her. After waving her goodbye through the hallway she washed the dishes and went to bed.

"Well Ms. We're going to need to ask you some questions about your relationship with the lady"

Flaky kept her stare fixed on the floor and slowly nodded.

The cops left, closing the door from Miss Gorrey's apartment. Flaky never noticed how much time she spent kneeling on the threshold. After a while she stood slowly, went to the kitchen for the mop, cleaned the mess and finally closed the door. She kept her face hidden behind her messy hair at all times, never looking across the hall to the door in front of hers.

The next days she was called to testify and answer questions about that night. She stated the little she knew about her neighbor and the nothing she knew about what happened that night. In fact she barely knew her, they had only shared sugar and few cups of coffee.

After the last questioning Flaky walked gloomily through the streets, she had been picked up by a patrol so she had to car or money to go back to her house in bus. She wasn't scared at all, she wasn't actually even thinking. She only knew she couldn't handle anymore events like this. She was going to lose her job due to economic crisis anyway. She had no friends or family. Nothing that could attach her to staying in this rotting city.

A sudden sunray fell on her. After several days, Flaky finally brought her eyes up and enjoyed the warmth the sun was sharing. That was not he only gift the sun gave her though. A small advertisement in the nearby real estate office caught her attention. "Come live to the town where everything is cuddly and shiny: Happy Tree Town". Flaky almost stormed into the office, she didn't care she knew anything about the town, it was somewhere that was not this city.

Since the apartment in the city was small, her belongings and furniture where few. She had packed a van a week earlier with the larger furniture such as the bed, the couch, the stove, the fridge among others. This time she asked for a smaller one with the mattress, bookshelf and personal belongings.

"The mattress in the room please and the shelf in the living room" Flaky smiled at Handy and he got in action immediately carrying the mattress inside.

Flaky grabbed a box and followed. While Handy struggled to get the mattress through the door Flaky gave a closer look to the front of her new house and took a deep breath. The air felt fresh in her lungs and the sweet scent soothed her nerves. As Handy finally got the mattress through the door, Flaky enjoyed going into her home.

Going through the threshold almost cleansed her soul, finally being able to leave her past life behind and welcoming her new life.

_I promise more characters in the next chapter!_

_I wanted to give a little background for Flaky, hope you liked it._

_Review plz!_


	3. The Glass Porcupine

_I got bad news! Ok no, I'm being pessimistic. Thing is I'm back in college and so far my new classes seem to be quite demanding, so I won't be able to update as much as I would like to. _

_I'll do my best to update weekly, I'll write as much as I can in my free time. _

_In the meantime, enjoy this one_

**Chapter 3 – The Glass Porcupine**

Flaky breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of the recently painted walls. She had picked a pretty coral red for the walls. From the main door to the left was a small living room with a sofa, an armchair and a small coffee table.

Handy came out of the room at the end of the hallway, right next to the living room.

"The mattress was a challenge but I managed to put it right on the base," he faked to clean his forehead as if tired and chuckled. "Now, where do you want the shelf?"

Flaky pointed at the corner right next to the window facing the living room.

"Right away!"

Flaky noticed she would have to find some decorations to fill the empty walls. To her right was a small dining table with four wooden chairs. On the far side a small counter divided the dining room from the kitchen. The kitchen was simple, a small sink facing the back yard, the stove and fridge already installed and ready to use.

The red in many shades and variations reigned in the house. Flaky's favorite color of course.

"Well that would be it!" Handy left the last boxes right next to the door.

Flaky smiled to the orange-haired man. "You were very kind, I really appreciate it!"

"It was nothing, just doing my job" he smiled scratching his head as he gave her a warm smile.

He was very handsome and had a brilliant attitude. But Flaky had never liked anyone in her entire life, she only saw a friend in every single person she met.

"Once I finish getting used here, I'd be enchanted to have you over to dinner!"

And of course this was an excellent opportunity to build friendship in a place where she knew nobody.

"R-really? Wow, that would be…I mean…Sure! I'd love to!" Handy smiled nervously and blushed lightly at Flaky's kindness. "Well, uhm…" he searched in all his pockets and handed her a small card. "There's my number in case you need any help with anything, getting around town, whatever you need." He gave her another charming smile.

"Actually, could you tell me how to get to the nearest mall or shopping center, outlet, supermarket…anywhere to buy groceries and other things for my house, a gardening store"

Flaky started making a mental list of everything she wanted to buy.

"Woah, hold it uhm…" Handy tried to follow her list quickly while he remembered the area and closest stores. "Well, here in Happy Tree there is only one mall that is downtown. Supermarket is in this same street all straight until you reach the end, it's quite simple to get there. You'll be there in no time."

Flaky knew she would get lost if she attempted getting downtown. So the supermarket was her choice for the rest of the day.

"Ok, then the supermarket it is! Thanks again Handy you've been very…well, handy" both of them laughed.

"It was great meeting you Flaky, we don't get new neighbors often"

Flaky started checking the boxes Handy left by the door to start arranging the items in them.

"Really? How come? This town is amazing!"

"You'll see in time…meanwhile, you will probably become some sort of celebrity so I'd suggest you get ready…" Handy said this as he slowly backed to the door leaving Flaky a little shocked.

"Wait..uh…Handy? What do you mean with celebrity?" Flaky was having a hard time trying to follow with the heavy box in her hands.

Handy hurried into the van, waved goodbye and left.

Flaky was left confused and a little nervous on the sidewalk making an effort not to drop the heavy box in her hands.

What could Handy mean with being a celebrity?

And how could a town as wonderful as this not receive new inhabitants?

Flaky could feel her fingers aching from holding the box for such a long time, the blood pulsating in her wrist was starting to become unbearable. She stopped wondering about what Handy said and started to believe she would not make it back to the house and to the dining table. And dropping it was not an option.

The heaviest box was the most precious belonging she had, a delicate but huge crystal porcupine that her grandmother gave her as a present when she moved away. Her grandmother was the only family she ever had. Both her parents were single children and both died in a car accident when she was very little, so she was raised by her grandmother. They both lived in a very small country town. When Flaky grew and decided she wanted to move out and face life on her own, her grandmother gave her the crystal porcupine. She passed away three months later.

Flaky could let the house burn, get fired, have an accident, have her car stolen, but she could not allow anything happen to her precious porcupine.

She took a deep breath, ensured the box in her fingers and started giving slow steps back to the house. She felt clumsier than usual and thanked there was nobody to see her.

"I don't what you're doing but it looks like some strange interpretative dance"

Fuck.

Flaky slowly looked to the origin of the voice. Leaning on the fence was a strange looking boy. He had green hair and an evident heterochromia. He slowly sucked on a huge lollipop as he stared at her.

"H-hey, uhm…I-"

"You're new!"

"I…uh, yeah I'm new, I just moved in and I'm trying to get this HEAVY box inside..."

Flaky struggled with the pulsation going through her fingers.

"It does look heavy" he kept sucking on the lollipop still staring at her.

The red-haired was starting to get annoyed by the obviousness of this guy.

"It IS heavy so…any help would be nice…"

Flaky smiled still holding the strength in her arms and bending her body backwards to balance the weight a little bit more on her back.

"Help…." The boy stared blankly like letting the word sink into his little brain.

Flaky realized this guy wasn't going to move from the fence so she decided to get in action and go back to getting the box into her house.

Her trembling legs couldn't burden any longer the weight or her fingers the pressure. She had not realized her fingers had gotten sweaty. One step forward and the box slipped down in slow motion. She tried to grab it again but she knew it was too late to get it. She closed her eyes and covered her ears to avoid witnessing the moment of the crash.

But the crash never came.

Flaky slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. The box she expected to have crushed on the floor was gone. She looked around her in case in had…rolled…or…something.

"You must be looking for this, young lady"

_Yes! I know it's a terrible cliffhanger! I bet you already know who are the mysterious characters who have been rude and not introduced themselves. More characters in the next chapter I promise! _

_Btw, in any case you don't know Heterochromia (I googled that so I'm not even sure if it is the right way to call it, please correct me if it isn't) is a characteristic in which eyes are different colors, like our bubbly candy maniac._

_Review, message, comments, suggestions, etc…please do. _


	4. The Hero and the Wacko

_**So, finally….here it is!**_

_**This next four months promise to be stressful, but that doesn't mean I'll stay away. If I'm able to organize my schedule with all homework, exams and projects I'll be updating as often as possible. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! They really encourage me!**_

**Chapter 4 – The Hero and the Wacko**

"You must be looking for this, young lady"

Flaky felt the breeze on her shoulders and noticed the shadow over her.

"Well that was clumsy" the green haired boy had not moved an inch from his spot on the fence.

Flaky turned slowly around and looked up. Holding the box and floating in midair a blue-haired boy wearing a red mask over his eyes and a blue jumper.

"A beautiful lady like you should not carry such heavy things" he landed softly in front of the surprised girl.

"That's what I was trying to tell her" abruptly said the boy still stuck on the fence constantly sucking on his lollipop.

Flaky glared at the boy and returned her attention to the boy in front of her. He kept this dashing smile that captured her attention. "I…t-thank you"

Flaky smiled and attempted to get her box back by extending her arms to him. He avoided her.

"Oh no, I can't allow such a fragile lady to carry on her own a package this big."

The masked boy walked past her and into her house. Flaky followed him with her eyes and noticed the red cape on her shoulders. She followed. He carefully left the box on the dinner table and stretched his fingers while looking around. The girl stood at the door.

"You did a really good job in here…last owner didn't exactly make a warm atmosphere."

He turned back to the box and removed the tape to open it. Flaky rushed to his side.

"What happened to –"

"Moved away" she flinched at his sudden harsh answer.

His hands came out of the white polystyrene with the shiny crystal figure.

"This is precious to you right?" Flaky lightly blushed and nodded silently. "Let me help you to put it in place."

Flaky looked around to the house like if she was in a stranger's. She had barely been here.

The red and blue boy walked to the center of the room examining all corners and spaces. He then eagerly directed himself to the empty shelf by the window and placed the spiky figure on the highest level.

"There…" he backed to meet Flaky in the middle of the room again. "I think that's the best spot to be…at least for now!"

He turned to look at her and smiled. He enjoyed helping people as much as anybody would enjoy eating a chocolate sundae ice cream.

"Thank you, very much! "

He had a feeling that he would have to get used to helping this girl. Her face had a natural rosy tint especially on both cheeks almost as if she was always blushing. She had huge red eyes that shined along with her shy expression. Her long red hair that matched her eyes was messy and sort of spiky, with clips and all over to keep it from getting even messier. She was short and skinny, or so could be insinuated from her thin neck and delicate face features. She was wearing a long and weary brown sweater that slipped from her slim shoulders.

"My name, young lady….is Splendid" he vowed elegantly pulling his cape back while the other hand rested on his chest.

"Oh, I'm Flaky! Nice to meet you" she smiled and extended her hand for him to shake. However he took her hand and kissed it.

Flaky blushed lightly. She had never in her entire life come across a gentleman. She had grown the hard way that most men were jerks and complete assholes.

"You must have already figured that I'm at your complete service, a hero 24/7 and it just happens that I'm your neighbor" he walked to the window and looked outside. "You see, the blue house next door happens to be mine, so don't doubt if you ever need help."

"I had no idea you were such an idiot Splendid" both Flaky and Splendid turned to the door.

The lazy eyed boy rested on the door casually sucking on a different lollipop.

"Nutty, you incompetent, rude, lazy, sweet toothed…" Splendid listed all related adjectives as he approached the boy.

While Flaky nudged Nutty, Flaky went over to the remaining boxes and started getting her books and other small items on the table.

"It's not my fault you're a dumbass"

"You cannot speak such rude words in front of a lady" Splendid kept Nutty's head in a hold with his arms.

"What lady? She's just a silly girl!"

Splendid took the lollipop from his hands and held it high.

"N-nooo, my…my lollipop! My candy! Give- it-back!" Nutty jumped around Splendid with tears in his eyes trying to reach.

"Not until you apologize! She's our neighbor, so you must be nice and for once try to be a gentleman!"

Nutty squirmed still stretching his arm as high as he could.

"It's okay" Flaky smiled to both of them carrying the books to the shelf. Both boys followed her with their eyes not moving from their positions.

"I'm used to be called silly, clumsy, dumb, and similar things," she ordered one by one the books on the shelf, always keeping a smile.

In Splendid's soft moment Nutty reached up and snatched his lollipop from the boy's hand.

"Well, I'm not taking back what I said but…" he walked next to Flaky "… the name is Nutty"

Flaky looked at him in surprise and then smiled while they shaked hands.

"I'm not saying all that shit of welcome and anything you need or lets be good friends…because I just don't feel like it" he stared blankly at Flaky and then returned to sucking on his lollipop.

Flaky smiled nervously. "It….it is good to know…I guess"

What do you answer to something like that? Seriously.

_Mental Note: If possible, avoid this guy at all cost. _

"Very well Nutty, we've bothered our sweet neighbor long enough" Splendid took the boy by his shoulders and pushed him outdoor.

"Whateveeer!" Nutty yelled breaching the hero's clasp and running away. Splendid sighed at the embarrassing scene he was sure the red hair had seen. She was laughing actually.

"Tha….that guy…..he….sure has…..issues!" Flaky could barely speak through laughter.

Splendid smiled.

Something deep in him, told him that maybe….just maybe….now that this girl was here.

…

Things were really going to get spicy.

…

_**So, you enjoyed this one? I really hope you did! **_

_**Wait patiently for the next one, more characters to come, more small adventures for our little porcupine and who knows what comes next!**_

_**Review plz! 3**_

_**And that's all for this one! /o/**_


	5. Double Check

_**Aw guys thank you so much! I've been reading the reviews and I must say they really encourage me. I never expected to have so many readers either.**_

_**So, I must reattribute with writing more chapters to this story!**_

_**Btw if you feel this story is going slow, kinda lame, needs more action, please tell me! I'd love to get some suggestions and comments.**_

**Chapter 5 – Double Check**

Flaky held her arms around herself trying to breathe. Her stomach ached from so much laughter. Tears flowed over her reddened cheeks. Some giggles managed to escape from her lips as the scene recreated in her mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Splendid bent next to her holding her shoulder in honest concern as the red head gasped for air.

"Y-eah…I…just need…water"

Splendid left with a 'zip' and returned with a 'swoosh' and a glass of water.

"Here, drink slowly" he held the glass for her while she drank violently and let water drip down her throat. Flaky took one large final gulp followed by a deep sigh.

"Th-thank you"

"It's okay!" He smiled gently. "I always enjoy when people laugh their hearts out, it fills my soul and strengthens my heart," Splendid stood straight and tall. Such heroic pose.

The small girl stood with a small giggle at his bold statement.

"Well, now that everything is okay I'm afraid it is my cue to leave" Splendid repeated his vow while he backed out the door. "_Au revoir_, my lady"

Flaky stood a while in the frame, waving at the blue dash that could be the boy that a moment ago stood in that exact place.

As the silhouette faded, Flaky went down the garden to her car. It took her 4 trips to get inside what she had brought in her car, just some personal belongings and items. Returned inside and closed the door behind her.

"Time to work!"

She toured herself around the house, box in hand placing random items where they belonged. As the messy red hair walked around the house, she made a mental list of things she would buy today at the supermarket.

Shampoo, conditioner, soap and other items were from the top priority for the bathroom. Since she never received visits in her old apartment she never thought tableware necessary, something told her she would this time.

She smiled recalling the people she had met so far: Handy, Splendid and the not-so-nice Nutty. She hoped to meet more people and giggled at her own excitement.

She walked over to her room and carefully placed the single frame she owned on the night table. A very old picture of her and her grandmother, she was very little but very cheerful and talkative. Oh young and innocent she was.

She walked over to the mattress and placed the bed sheets and covers. She packed her few clothes in the closet and her four pairs of shoes in the floor. She gave one final glace at her room, she had always been a simple person with simple likes but still felt this room needed more things.

Once back at the living room, she sat on the couch lazily. She sighed. It had been a long time since she had been able to feel at peace. But she could not let this peace last, she had to get moving to get whatever was that she wanted.

Somehow she had managed to get a good offer for her small apartment in such a short time. And this house was even less than half of what she got for the apartment. She could not complain. She had enough to buy the few accessories and items she needed, as well as food and groceries. She could live with that. Of course tomorrow, she would have to go look for a job. All of that, added to the To-Do-List.

Flaky stood, grabbed the keys, her bag and left the house as if she had been living there for some time and not only a few hours. She locked the door, checked the windows, and checked around. The city had given her the habit to double check her apartment upon leaving every day to work or just going out.

She finally walked through the front and into her car. She recalled what Handy had told her '_Supermarket is in this same street all straight until you reach the end_.' That couldn't be so hard, could it?

Flaky started the engine and advanced through the calm streets. There were few cars on the street. The houses were all beautifully decorated and the style of each person was evident in every single building.

Just as Handy said, at the end of the road there was a supermarket. Flaky found her way into the parking lot, found an empty spot near to the entrance and stopped the engine.

The girl sighed. She was a little nervous and excited. She grabbed her bag and her keys and left the car. Of course, double checking everything.

Flaky turned her head to both sides checking for cars, none. Free to go. The automatic doors slid open and the cool AC hit the red hair as she entered.

It was not as majestic as the supermarket she frequently visited in the city. It was simple and modest. Flaky grabbed the nearest cart and started her trip around the alleys.

She made a wide selection from the fruits and vegetables stall. Three packages of meat, a loaf of bread, some eggs, and a milk carton. The bathroom basics: shampoo, conditioner, soap, toilet paper and…feminine needs items.

She was carefully checking the pastas and did not notice the cart that came her way…and crashed with hers.

"Ough!"

"I-I'm…sorry"

Flaky turned rapidly to apologize but stuttered in her words as she looked at the person she had come upon to.

He was tall, very tall. Deep green calm eyes looked down at her as his hand scratched his head.

"Uh no, my fault I was too busy looking at the pastas"

He smiled gently. Flaky noticed his militar print jacket and dog tags.

_He must be a soldier of some sort. _

"It's okay, I was trying to pick too" she smiled back.

He moved his cart to the side and got next to Flaky. He reached for something above her head.

"Here, try this one." The green haired man offered her a bag of a brand Flaky had not seen in her life.

"Uh, t-thanks!"

"You're most welcome" he gave her one final smile and continued his way.

Flaky held the package as she watched him go around the corner and slip away. She checked the bag he had given her, _well why not?_ Placed it on top of the items in the cart and headed for the cashiers. She got in line behind a caring dad and his baby.

She was busy looking at the baby, begging with signs and blabbering for a candy that she did not realize someone had lined up behind her.

Until that someone tapped her shoulder.

…

_**Could it be? Will it be? Can it be? **_

_**I can't tell! **_

_**Thank you again for the reviews and comments! 3**_

_**Also I'd like to know if there is any character you would like to show up. I want to include them all of course but they won't show up all at once, so I want to know your favorites.**_

_**Review plz!**_


	6. Expectatives

**I'm so sorry! It took me longer than I hoped to write this. Actually I wrote half on the same day I wrote last chapter, but the other half took me few days. I've been having a heavy week so far, full of exams and projects. But everything is going better than expected.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 **

She was busy looking at the baby, begging with signs and blabbering for a candy that she did not realize someone had lined up behind her.

Until that someone tapped her shoulder.

…

Flaky turned around to be almost shoved off by a pink ball of hair.

"I knew it! I told you Cuddles! This girl here is new! She's the one Handy told us about! It is her! It must be her! I'm sure it is her!"

Flaky had a hard time realizing what had just happened. Over the pink head that held her tightly she saw a boy with yellow hair smilling nervously.

"Uhm, Giggles I know you're happy…but c'mon you're gonna scare her and she has just arrived" the boy approached grabbing the girl by her shoulders. Flaky took a look at her now that she was at a proper distance. The first thing to notice was her big smile. Scratch that. Her HUGE smile from ear to ear. Not in a disturbing way but yet too big. Her light pink eyes had a natural shine that shared happiness all around her.

"Uhm….hi?" Flaky said nervously looking from the boy to the girl and back.

"Oh sorry! My bad!" the girl approached her again, but getting close… very close. "My name is Giggles! And I am most pleased to meet you! You see, we all received a text in the morning from Handy saying that there was a new girl in town! I didn't believe it, but now I do!"

Giggles took Flaky's hand and shaked it vigorously. The red haired felt her entire body shake in excitement from the pink girl.

"Oh this is Cuddles!" she pulled the boy by his sleeve to stand next to her.

"Hey!" he took Flaky's hand too but shaked it gently, so unlike the fluttery girl next to him.

"It's a pleasure" Flaky smiled nervously "I'm Flaky"

"Oh Flaky, the pleasure is entirely ours! I'm so glad there is finally someone new! We'll have so much fun together! You must meet everyone else, they are all going to be soooo happy!..." Giggles seemed to have no end when it came to chatter. "…I know! We must throw a party! A welcome party! Yes! I'll need a new dress and invitations and…"

Flaky let her flow away in her own chatter as she placed her things on the band.

"Don't worry, she likes to talk" Cuddles said gently while Giggles kept talking to herself.

"I don't mind really…but uhm, you know…that party she's talking about is not really necessary" she placed the toilet paper finally and the cashier started checking.

"It's not necessary for you, but it is for everyone else. You see, we're not used to receiving new inhabitants here. Happy Tree Town is forgotten in most maps. There is no tourism or important highways nearby."

Cuddles said this absent mindedly. Flaky looked at him.

_How could this place be forgotten?_

"Whatever! Thing is, you must come." The boy took her hand and placed a neatly folded paper in it, he gave her a comforting smile. "Tomorrow noon, just bring yourself."

With this, the boy turned his back to her and walked away. Giggles was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that all?"

Flaky jumped at the sudden call from the cashier.

"Uh y-yeah, sorry."

The red haired took one final glace around hoping to see Giggles or Cuddles but they were not in sight. She took the money out of her bag and paid.

Once outside the building, Flaky felt the sun on her shoulders and sighed. The sun definitely made her feel better with her warmth. She still had a strange feeling from the meeting she just had, but shrugged it away. She recalled Handy's words again: _'you will probably become some sort of celebrity' _

Enjoying the sun, she loaded her car with the items she had bought eager to get back home and place everything. She got in, started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Had she looked back, she maybe would have seen the yellow pair of eyes carefully following her.

…

Once Flaky had parked her car in front of her house, she attempted to take all the things she had bought in one trip. She left the bags on the sidewalk while she double checked her car. Then continued with the task of handling the bags evenly on each arm to balance the weight.

Heavy bags + clumsy = _Total disaster_

The red head had not given three steps into the front yard when the bags ripped open, spreading its contents across the grass.

"Oh shit.." she managed to hold to few things. She kneeled on the ground and started picking up and holding them in her arms. She was running out of space in her arms when a hand picked up an apple. The red head turned to look at the stranger that held the apple in her hand.

"Need any help?" said a soft voice. The girl kneeled besides her and started picking up things and stuffing them in her arms. She had light purple hair and dark violet eyes. She wore a fluffy knit sweater and a plush pickle rested on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you!" Flaky stuttered and stood up carefully juggling with the items in her arms. The purple haired girl stood with the rest of the groceries. She smiled back.

"My name is Lammy, pleased to make your acquaintance"

"I'm Flaky, the pleasure is mine"

Flaky walked ahead and stopped at the door. She had not thought about the keys that were still in her bag and she had full arms.

"Need help?" Lammy appeared smiling by her side. Without answer she reached into Flaky's bag and got the keys out, stepped forward and opened the door without making a single sound.

Lammy went in and silently left the items on the table. She then turned to look at Flaky and smiled. In the darkness of the house it was a little creepy sight.

"I like your house," she smiled.

"Th-thank you, I'm still decorating but I'm glad you like it!"

Flaky played with her fingers. It was an awkward situation while Lammy was still observing her house at all the details.

"I live just across in the white house, if you need anything please do come and pay me a little visit!" she smiled again and the red head and walked out.

"Uh, okay…thank you! Bye!" Flaky followed the girl out and watched her go across the street and into the white house. She was left a little nervous, but it maybe was because she isn't used to meeting new people. She closed the door and went back to arrange everything she had bought.

As soon as the fridge and cupboard where full she took a deep breath. This house was already warmer. She filled the bathroom too with the white curtain she bought and all necessary accessories. The few aromatic candles she found were scattered in the living room. She decided to finally inaugurate her new life by making herself dinner. She took her new set of pans and dishes and started preparing chicken and salad. As she chopped the vegetables a soft knock on her door caught her ears. Flaky lowered the flame and walked to the door wiping her hands on a towel.

She opened the door slowly and was greeted warmly by the blue hero.

"Oh Flaky! I saw your car and passed to check on you, have you had a good day so far?"

"Splendid! Yes, I went to the supermarket! Please come in, I'm making dinner" she moved to a side and offered him to come in which he did.

"It does smell good!" he sniffed the air as he approached the kitchen. Flaky closed the door and followed back in. "Oh I met with Cuddles a while ago, he mentioned one of Giggles famous parties"

The red head recalled her meeting with them both.  
>"Y-yeah, I met them too…I don't mean to be rude but...a party?" Flaky started chopping again the vegetables and putting them on the frying pan.<p>

"That's just how Giggles works around, she has to be aware of everything that is going on in this town" he laughed a little at his own comment. "Don't worry, I'm sure she just invited her closest friends"

Flaky moved to stir the vegetables in the pan and preparing the chicken.

"I'm not worrying, I'm just not used to this kind of receiving"

"You've not been in a place like Happy Tree Town then… it is like… a MUST to attend to one of Giggles' parties" he leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're guest of honor, that doesn't happen often. Giggles is most of the times the center of the party"

"I wouldn't mind" Flaky slowly layed the chicken on top of the stirring vegetables.

"Oh but she would" Splendid moved over next to her and took control of her salad.

"Why? I mean…If she likes so much the spotlight, why give it to someone who really doesn't mind," Flaky added a few spices to the chicken.

"I don't know, nobody does…that is just Giggles"

Splendid managed the salad with grace and prepared it almost ceremoniously.

"Splendid?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you join me for dinner?" she smiled and turned the chicken over in the pan.

"Really? I mean…sure! I left a cake baking in my house so I'll get it right away!"

Before Flaky could say anything else, the blue hero dashed out of the house. Flaky blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She sliced the chicken carefully and placed it on two plates now that she had a guest.

She took her new silverware and placed them on the table, along with glasses. She placed the salad bowl in the middle and a small pitcher with apple juice.

Splendid was back as fast as he left with a small cake in his hands.

"I hope you like blueberry" he smiled as he left the cake on the table. "Anything else?"

"No Splendid" Flaky smiled as she served the chicken. "I think it will be just perfect."

Splendid as a gentleman he is pulled the chair so Flaky would sit, and then he went around and sat in his place. He took his glass and raised it. "Cheers, to my new neighbor!"

Flaky smiled with a small giggle. "Cheers to you Splendid"

…

**Alright I'm not very pleased with this chapter but I'll make it up with the next ones.  
>By the way I had an idea that I'd like to read your opinions about it.<br>I'd like to try to write an Alice in Wonderland HTF style. Of course, Flaky in Wonderland would be the title. However I'm having a hard time picking the rest of the characters. **

**So please message with any ideas you may have as for the story and the characters.**

**Thanks for your reviews! 3**


	7. Pathfinders

**Sorry again. I suffered Writer's Block these days and got very sick.  
>But I finally managed to come up with this. <strong>

**Chapter 7 – Pathfinders**

Flaky woke up early in the morning. One of her usual habits since being little was being able to wake up very early every single day without an alarm. The sun was just coming up, so it was around 7 she thought. Since she really had nothing to do that would urge her to stand up and hurry around, the red head just layed there in her bed looking out the window as the sun slowly went up and lighted the room. Once the sun reached her bed it was time to start moving.  
>She stood and took her time to make her bed. While she grabbed her clothes from the closet she made a mental list of what to do today. She could go search for a flower shop and take the day to plant in the garden. She had always wanted a garden full with flowers of every color. In the way she could look for any vacant, she needed a job after all.<p>

She got into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. She waited for it to level with the warm water and got in. Once rinsed out and clean, she stepped out, dried, got dressed and out into the kitchen. Flaky prepared herself a cheese omelet, ate it silently and washed the dishes she had used.

Flaky got ready to leave, took her car keys from the table and her bag. She noticed something slip to the floor. It was a folded paper. She finally recalled what else she was supposed to do.

_Giggle's party._

The red head also remembered what Splendid had told her about those parties. Flaky had an inner turmoil. Going or not going? She had actually never been to a party besides those thrown in high school which she rarely attended, she didn't have good memories from those either. But this was her chance to know more people. Splendid said almost everyone would go.

Flaky sighed. She had still several hours before making her mind. She unfolded the paper and across was an address scribbled neatly. Flaky stuffed it in her bag and opened the door. The sunlight blinded her for a second. She raised a hand to cover her eyes while they adjusted.  
>Flaky made sure the door was well locked and headed to her car.<p>

As she got in she saw Lammy leaving her house as well. Nutty blankly looking at nothing in particular while sitting on his front porch. Splendid was nowhere in sight. And then noticed someone she had not seen before. He was clearly an older man, as if carrying a baby in his arms wasn't enough proof, he was smoking a pipe. The man carefully placed the boy in the car chair, strapped the seat belt and closed the door. Then he moved around and got in himself.

Flaky reacted until a soft knock on her window startled her. She turned her head to the side and jumped. Nutty was plastered on the window, face to the glass, drooling all over.  
>"N-nutty! What…what do you want?"<p>

The red head wasn't sure if pulling the window down was a good idea.

"Splend tol' me about a parteh" his words were barely understandable due to the obvious state his face was in.

"Y-yeah, Giggles is making a party"

"D'ya know where it is?"

"N-no-"

"Then I'll go with you!"

Nutty didn't wait for a reply and just ran back into his house arms up high. Flaky sighed and smiled. As much as this boy was nonsensical and a little disturbing, she found him funny.

…

Flaky realized a few blocks away from her house she had no idea where to find a garden shop. She drove straight to the supermarket she had visited yesterday and looked around. There were no signs around that could guide her around.

The redhead parked her car and climbed down and onto the sidewalk. She glanced nervously around. She saw no one, not a single soul. Somehow there were no houses nearby the market for some reason. She was used to the commercial areas being surrounded completely by apartment complexes and tall office buildings. She walked to the corner and tried hard to see to the distance for something else that could tell her where to go.

Flaky started breathing faster in nervousness. She glanced from one end to the street to the other and back. Maybe going back and try another street? Or take the chance in one of these ones? The red head started imagining herself lost or having some terrible accident.  
>She screamed when a hand touched her shoulder and dropped to her knees.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Flaky looked up to the figure that had scared her. He was standing right in front of the sun so Flaky could not see very well the details of face or clothes. She could just tell it was someone very tall and that it had to be man due to the voice.  
>"I…I…" Flaky started hiccupping and fiddling with her own blouse.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but…you look little lost"

Flaky blushed. Had he seen her little paranoid attack? She turned to look at the floor.

"I-I am…"

He came down and kneeled besides her. Now with the sunlight above she could see him clearly. It was the same man she had crashed into yesterday in the supermarket. He was wearing the same militar print jacket and dog tags, but today he was wearing a black beret on top of his green hair.

"It's okay, everybody gets lost once in a while" he smiled warmly. "Besides you're new, so it is normal you get lost."

Flaky nodded absently.

"Besides, try to look it on the bright side… every time you get lost you discover new things you didn't know and next time you find yourself in the same situation you'll know which way not to go"

The red head giggled.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

She shook her head still giggling. "N-no, it's just that…you say it like it happens to you"

"Me? Well…" he scratched the back of his head. "A little, not very often…"

He accompanied her laugh.

"My name is Flaky" she smiled.

"Oh! Nice meeting you, I'm Flippy" he extended a gloved hand and stretched it.

It was warm and strong. Flaky wondered if he was a real soldier or just liked that theme.

"So Flaky, tell me where you want to go to? Or what are you looking for?"

"Oh, I wanted to find some garden shop…I'm looking forward to filling my garden with flowers" The redhead pictured flowers of all flowers and scents.

"Garden uh? Well I can only think of Petunia…"

"Uh?"

_Petunia? Was that the name of the shop?_

"Petunia, she's the only person I know that runs a flower shop. She must have what you need" he was deep in thought running through all the stores in town registered in his mind. "Yup, she is the only one."

He looked back at the confused stare of the readhead.

"Wh-what?"

She smiled. "Nothing, so which way do I go?"

Flippy looked at the street. Flaky followed his action but saw nothing, she looked back at him then back to the street and again.

"You just go straight through this one until you reach a big tree next to a yellow house, you turn right there. From there until you get to where the mall sign is to the left, then you go right on the construction site and until you reach Petunia's flower shop"

"…"

"Should I repeat it?" he looked at her, he really meant it.

"Can't you just tell me the address? I guess I would be easier" Flaky smiled nervously.

The green haired looked away ashamed.

"I…I don't know addresses" he whispered to himself.

"What?"

"I don't know street names or numbers, not even my own" Flippy looked back at the redhead with a small rosy tint on his cheeks. "I know my way around, I know this town as the back of my hand…but I've never taken my time to learn the names and numbers" he looked at the floor.

The redhead giggled. She was relieved when she realized that this boy was only badass by the looks. He was actually very shy and introverted. The green eyes snapped back to see the giggling girl and smiled.

"Sorry I'm not of much help…" Flippy smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay" she smiled. They shared a few minutes in silence. "How about I drive and you guide me?"

Flippy looked at her again blinking in disbelief. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course!" the red head smiled and stood up. "If you have nothing to do, would you be my guide for the day?"

The former soldier usually spent his days walking around alone. He smiled and stood as well shaking his pants.

"It'd be my pleasure"

…

**Ugh, sorry I have a feeling this chapter sucks. But I don't believe in "love at first sight" I want to build it up. If you think I'm going too slow or it's getting boring pleaaaaaaase do tell me. **

**I promise I won't take so long for the next one. **

**Review plz**


	8. Social Networking

**Terribly sorry for such delay, Writer's Block.**

**I love receiving messages of you guys adding my story to your Favorites or to Story Alert. I'm most encouraged by your reviews too.**

**So, I won't disappoint you! I promise I'll do my best!**

**Chapter 8 – Social Network**

"_Of course!" the red head smiled and stood up. "If you have nothing to do, would you be my guide for the day?"_

_The former soldier usually spent his days walking around alone. He smiled and stood as well shaking his pants. _

"_It'd be my pleasure"_

…

Flaky tapped her fingers on the steering wheel nervously. Maybe asking him to guide her was not such a good idea after all. She was evidently nervous. From the moment they both climbed in the car a deafening silence surrounded them. The redhead could feel the uneasiness of the man sitting right next to her. He just stretched his arm from time to time only to tell her to go right or left.

Awkward.

Very awkward.

"Flaky?"

The redhead blinked several times. She had lost herself in thought and didn't notice the stoplight had switched to green.

"S-sorry I…I got a little distracted and ….uh"

"It's okay, I space out too from time to time" the green haired gifted Flaky a smile.

She smiled back trying to keep her attention on the road.

"Oh we're almost there, you see that blue building?" Flippy placed a hand on her shoulder while pointing with the other to the end of the street where a two floor building, coated in a pretty azure blue stood.

Flaky carefully parked and turned off the engine. She turned to see her companion already getting out of the vehicle. She hurried to follow.

"Well…this is Petunia's flower shop I think you'll find what you need here" Flippy turned his back to her to leave.

"Wait!" Flaky stretched her hand to hold his arm. He looked back at her with surprise in his eyes. The redhead cursed herself in the moment. _Why had she done that? _

Flippy looked away, back to her and sighed. Flaky removed her hand from his arm.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't know my way back and…you promised you'd be my guide remember…" Flaky stuttered. She was actually frightened and nervous.

_Petunia._ The name said it all. Flaky never learned the friend making process in her childhood. Somehow she had always found easy getting along with other boys. But she never gathered the courage to walk to a girl and become friends. In her entire life, she could not come up with any girl she could call her friend.

Flippy scratched his head. "I-I did?" he looked away. The red head nodded fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Well, I guess I must keep my promises then…"

Green eyes met with red in a moment that lasted shorter than it appeared.

Flippy walked back to the shop with Flaky right beside him. They stared at the door for a while. The short girl took a deep breath and pushed it slowly. A small bell ringed announcing her entrance.

"Welcome!" a soft fluttery voice reached her ears. It came from somewhere at the back of the establishment.

"Uh…g-good afternoon…"

"Wait a minute please, I'll be right there" Flaky looked around fidgeting in her spot. There were all types of flowers and plants. All colors and scents swirled around her. The red head took a deep breath receiving all the sweet odors in her lungs.

"Sorry, I was..." Flaky snapped to the girl that emerged from the back. "…you must be Flaky"

She was as to say in one word a lady. Wavy long blue hair with light mauve eyes.

"I…y-ye…how do you know my name?" Flaky looked curiously at the elegant lady. She was tall too or was it the heels?

"Oh my bad, I'm very sorry…" she wiped her hands on her white apron. "My name is Petunia, I am a close acquaintance to Giggles and of course she told me about you"

She had a very beautiful smile, Flaky blushed lightly and smiled.

"Oh, so you're one of Giggles friends"

"And yours too!"

The blue haired girl took Flaky's hands and held them for a while.

"Now, tell me…what can I do for you? I'm sure you did not come only to make introductions"

"Oh, no …I…I wanted to buy some flowers…for my err-garden"

Flaky looked away nervously, the closeness this girl was not bothersome, it was actually very warm. But still, she is not used to this kind of contact.

"Marvelous! I have just the flowers for you!"

Petunia held to Flaky's hand and pulled her to the back of the shop. Neither of them noticed the boy closely watching from the outside.

…

After 30 minutes, Flaky finally had picked her favorite flowers from the wide selection in Petunia's shop. Two bouquets of red lilies in her arms and another two bouquets of white tulips.

"You're going to carry all of that on your own darling?"

Realization hit Flaky like an icy bucket. She glanced outside to see the green-haired man resting on her car.

"You…you came with him?"

The redhead turned back to see Petunia. The smile that rested on her face a few seconds ago was replaced with a blank expression.

"Uh, yeah he's …he's helping me," Petunia stared at him. "Is there any problem?"

The elegant girl snapped back at her with her charming smile.

"None at all, just…be careful around him ok?"

Flaky looked at her sideways in curiosity.

_Be careful around Flippy?_

The ringing bell turned both girls to the door. Flippy walked in casually hands in his pockets and his mouth in a firm line. He took the bouquets on the floor and the bouquets in Flaky's arms and walked back out without crossing sights with Petunia.

"Petunia, what do you mean with being careful around Flippy?"

The atmosphere changed dramatically with Flaky's question.

"Uh…well, it's just that…he is not very sociable and doesn't get along well with everyone, but…" she looked away and started spraying some flowers. "Just be careful, Giggles would not like having her special guest injured right?"

Petunia gave her a small wink and returned to spraying her flowers. "Come back whenever you want Flaky, I'll be seeing you in a while"

Flaky had yet again forgotten about Giggles party for her. She thanked Petunia and waved goodbye. The bell announced her depart. Once outside she noticed Flippy waiting for her by the car. She opened the door and in silence Flippy loaded the flowers on the back seat. Afterwards both climbed in.

Awkward silence.

"F-flippy?"

"Yes?"

"I…uh, nothing," Should she ask if there was anything wrong? She just met him so there would be no reason for him to answer, or anybody else.

The redhead glanced through the corner of her eye at the boy sitting beside her. He was again in his serious and casual attitude. He was different from the boy she had crossed her path with in the morning.

"She told you something didn't she?"

Flaky startled and lost control for a while of the car.

"Ah!...I-I…s-she-" she regained control and breathed in deeply. Flippy sighed.

The redhead glanced again to look at him. His arm rested on the window and he cupped his chin in his hand looking absently outside.

"I won't believe what she said," Flippy snapped to look at her in disbelief. "I believe what I know, what I see… I don't know you OR her, so there is no reason to believe in either of you" she smiled as she recognized the street she was on. _She was really getting to understand how this place worked!_

"Until I know both of you, I will know who to believe" Flaky parked her car right in front of her red house. The green haired was still looking at her eyes wide open. He shook his head and looked outside. He was clearly blushing.

"I-is this your house?"

Flaky opened her car door and looked at him.

"Well, you've done well being my guide…how about you become my friend now?"

Flippy opened his eyes again in awe at the girl.

_She…she wants to be…my friend?_

_**She wants to be your friend?**_

…

**.**

**Again, I am very sorry for taking so long. I've been very busy due to school and also very sick too.**

**I just got a very painful shot actually. ;3;**

**Now, here's a request from me to you dear readers. I would love to know if you are actually enjoying my story and if you would like to suggest ANYTHING. From any character you would like to show up, anything you don't like, some story alternatives, if you have any pairing you like (besides the one that have showed up already of course), or just to say 'Hi!'. **

**Pretty please… Review **

**And thank you to all the ones that already have, I love you guys.**


	9. Fashionably Late

_**Very quick update. My laptop is dead as in…dead. Fortunately my files are safe, I just need to get them out. As for a computer, well I'm using a shared one. So, yeah computer limit is still limited, but hey, as I promised I've been writing. And well, here's the result. **_

_**It's only one for now, but I'll keep it up.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that has waited so patiently and keep waiting for my updates.**_

_**So, here we go**_

…

**Chapter 9 – Fashionably Late**

_She…she wants to be…my friend?_

_**She wants to be your friend?**_

…

As Flaky got down of the car, Flippy slammed his fist to his forehead twice.

"Not now, please…" he mumbled closing his eyes tight as he slammed his fist for a third time.

The back door opened and he snapped his eyes open.

"Flippy?"

"S-sorry, I'm just excited" the green haired boy got out and started helping Flaky with the flowers.

"Oh…for the…party right?" Flaky said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Party?" Flippy held the flowers as Flaky went around her car checking all the door locks.

"Giggle's party?"

"Oh…yeah, the…party…I'm not sure if I should go…" Flippy would have scratched his head if his hands weren't busy, so he just looked away.

_Maybe he wasn't invited?_

"Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to…" the redhead walked into her garden and pointed to Flippy where to leave the flowers.

"I would like to…it's just that…I never get invited" Flippy carefully left the flowers on the floor next to the door.

"Well, it is a party for me so I guess there can't be anything wrong inviting you" the green haired stood to his full height avoiding Flaky. She barely reached his shoulders.

"There's…nothing wrong with inviting you…right?"

The short girl looked at him with pleading eyes. Flippy glanced at her, looked away and nodded slightly blushing.

Flaky smiled. She felt a little guilty, as if she was forcing him to tag along to something she really did not want to go. But her insecurities, curiosity and eagerness pushed her to make these decisions. She felt much more comfortable knowing that she would not be alone.

"I am…nervous" slim fingers fiddled with the hem of the red blouse. "I've never been very fond of partying…and well – "Sarcastic laugh" – neither got invited often"

The soldier gave her a surprised look.

"So…thank you, for going with me"

"S-sure…no problem…Look I uhm…I have things to do so I…I have to go, but I…I'll see you at the party"

Flippy turned to go away…

"Promise?"

…But returned his look back to the girl….

"Promise"

…And walked away.

_**Tonight shall be interesting.**_

…

A small red car parked in front of a bright pink house. The green haired boy stormed out before the engine stopped. The red head girl watched him run across the street, through the front yard and into the house. As her eyes set on the house packed full with people she did not know and buzzing music that made the entire house shake, she felt the urge to start the engine and leave.

She rested her fore head on the wheel and breathed in deeply. This was her chance to make friends and stop being the lonely wandering shadow she used to be. This was her new beginning. Besides, she had forced a promise on someone.

Flaky breathed in deeply again and opened the door.

"Ah, there you are!"

The redhead jumped in her seat and frantically looked out. She sighed in relief when she recognized the smiling hero holding the door for her.

"H-hi…Splendid."

"For a moment I really thought you wouldn't come! But here you are!"

"Y-yeah right?" She smiled defeated. "I'm here…"

Splendid offered his hand to help her which she took. She carefully got out, hanged her bag on her shoulder and locked the car.

"I dare say Flaky a word that perfectly matches how you look tonight…Ravishing!"

The red head blushed matching the color of her hair. Never, EVER had she received a compliment on anything. Not how she looked, not how she worked, not her manners or even on the few haircuts she got.

Flaky looked down at her shoes in shyness.

"Th-thank you…" she whispered.

"Oh, it's nothing! " the hero scratched his head while letting a fake laugh out of his lungs.

"Splendid! What are you doing out here? Oh, Flaky! Didn't see you there!"

The short girl turned her head at the familiar voice.

"Good night Handy!"

The worker came closer to greet both of them.

"Handy! So marvelous to meet you out here! Inside it is practically impossible to actually cross paths with someone for longer than a minute!"

Splendid and Handy shook hands, with the left hand because Handy's right was held tightly in a sling.

"Well, you know Giggles she must have her house crowded if she is to be happy!"

"And have all her guests drink up all lemonade!"

Both guys started laughing at their small local joke. Flaky smiled uncomfortably, she felt so out of place. This was the worst part of being the new one she thought.

"Oh boy, don't ever let her hear you say that!" Handy chuckled.

"Don't even mention it, I'm scared to death every time she gets mad at the leftover lemonade!"

"Well you guys should be inside drinking instead of standing here making the special guest uncomfortable"

Flaky jumped. She hadn't notice the feminine figure besides her.

Petunia was to say in one word, ravishing. At least Handy noticed that because he blushed a dark red as he looked at her.

"Hello Splendid, how are you doing?"

"Marvelous Petunia, you look absolutely gorgeous this evening…right Handy?" the hero nudged the handicapped boy who had lost his speech.

"Y-y…yes, of course…y-you always do…I mean, more tonight but…it is usual…I…" Handy stuttered all the way, Flaky giggled. Petunia blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you Handy…"

A small awkward silence followed until Splendid gave Handy a little push.

"S-so, should we get going?" he nervously asked.

Petunia linked her arm to his shock. "Lead the way."

Flaky walked behind the couple. Handy was visibly blushing and constantly looking away while Petunia giggled innocently.

"They look good together don't they?"

The red head turned at the boy walking next to her. He was smiling, eyes staring into the nothing in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Love is…magic…I think"

Both stopped midway. Handy and Petunia being too much to themselves didn't notice and walked into the noise house. Splendid stuffed his hands in his pockets, looked up to the sky and kept talking.

"Handy and Petunia were meant to be…I've never been in love. I've dated many girls but never felt anything special for any"

Flaky stood next to him. Even though she barely knew the hero, she could feel something different about him.

"Maybe it has something to do with being a superhero. I'm too busy flying around saving people and stopping crime…Maybe it is me the problem-"

"You just haven't found anyone worth it!" Flaky blurted out.

Splendid looked down at the girl beside him, she spoke with conviction from her heart.

"I-I've never been in love …neither have I actually really dated anyone- "she blushed in shyness " -but I believe that someday, sometime, somewhere there is someone else waiting"

She poured her heart in words. Her innocent eyes gleaming in the darkness looking at the sky.

"There are millions of stars in the sky, but for every person there is one that shines stronger than all the others."

"Flaky…you-"

The short girl snapped out of her poetic trance.

"Oh I-I'm sorry! I just spoke out a-and I'm really no one to talk about things as l-love" she looked away blushing. "You must think I'm silly"

"No!" the hero stepped closer reaching out for her. "Not at all. Your words were beautiful"

"R-really?"

"Sure"

Something within Splendid urged him to hold her in his arms.

"Flaky?"

Splendid froze in his spot. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Flippy!"

…

_**It's not as long as I would like it to be. But next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Half of it is already written in my special notebook.**_

_**I'm removing the HIATUS status as I'm not completely gone, I will just take a little longer.**_

_**Also, I'll maybe even take a little longer since I'm two weeks from finals. So…stress everywhere.**_

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**Review, comment, suggest…pretty please? **_


	10. Party Crash

_**You guys are the best readers a poor excuse of writer like me could ever ask for. Seriously, your reviews and comments encourage me to keep writing. So, I promise I'll do my best to keep that.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Chapter 10 – Party Crash**

_He could recognize that voice anywhere. He froze in his spot._

"_Flippy!"_

…

The hero saw the short girl trotting away throw the corner of his eye, her red long mane flowing behind her.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming!"

"I wasn't…" Splendid cringed at the sound of his voice. "…but I remembered a girl to whom I made the promise I would come"

A soft giggle escaped the girl's lips.

"I'm glad you decided not to break your promise"

Splendid could picture the entire scene in his mind without looking. Flaky smiling and laughing with _that_ man. His blood boiled as he slowly turned around.

Blue eyes met green.

"Splendid, long time no see" Flippy smirked.

"Flippy, always a pleasure"

Had anyone dared walking by would have noticed the heavy atmosphere and dark mood around them. Anyone but Flaky of course.

"Oh you know each other?" The innocent girl popped between them.

"It could be interpreted that way," Splendid glared at the green haired boy.

"We're … acquaintances" the former soldier gave one last smile in the hero's direction and turned back to Flaky.

"Do you know everyone in here?"

"Not really, it's just that I…"

Splendid stormed away. He couldn't tell what angered him more. Flippy or the fact that he acted so naïve around Flaky? Or…the fact that he was able to put a pure smile on her face? He shrugged those thoughts to the back of his head.

Flippy glanced to see Splendid's back disappearing into the house and chuckled.

"I see you made friends already"

"Oh Splendid? He is my neighbor, lives right next to me" she nodded.

"Really? I didn't notice last time…"

Flaky turned to look at the house and back to the soldier.

"S-so, should we go in?"

Flippy doubted for a moment. He had promised he would come, not that he would go in or stay. But, there were those pleading eyes again.

"O-ok."

Flaky grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along. Having him by her side made her full with confidence. Even Flippy felt comfortable with her.

Maybe this will be a nice fun time…or not.

The moment both stepped in Flippy regretted everything. The loud music created a bubble around his pounding ears. Blood pulsated faster through his veins as his heart beat accelerated. His eyes dilated and he started hyperventilating. A laugh echoed in his head.

The bubble popped as he felt the grip on his arm tighten. The girl next to him was clearly nervous. He glanced around. People were glaring murderously and whispering amongst themselves. The former soldier knew it was all because of him but Flaky certainly did not know, neither she needed to.

Flippy took his arm and put it around her frail shoulders. Shot an icy glare to nobody and continued inside.

Flaky was to say in a word: terrified. The music pierced her ears. The space and people closed on her, breathing was becoming harder. People looked at her with hate and despise. She had to get out, away…

The warmth around her shoulders soothed her. Somehow, yet again, Flippy was protecting her. The air lightened and she was able to breath again. She had panicked.

"It's okay," Flippy said loud enough for only Flaky to hear. " I'm here with you"

Both walked into the kitchen. Splendid was sitting on a stool, his back to them. Handy had his free hand on his shoulder, Petunia resting her elbows on the table next to the hero, talking to him.

"Flaky!"

Handy and Petunia turned. Splendid flinched but dared not to look. Flaky found a pink ball of fur on her face again.

"G-giggles…" she huffed. Once the pink haired girl stepped back she noticed Cuddles waving.

"H-hi guys, I…uh…I brought a friend!"

Flippy had stepped backwards and dropped his arm the moment Giggles threw her self at Flaky and stood two steps behind.

"Yeah, I noticed you brought…him" Giggles almost whispered, for a second her face darkened but cheered up again. "Any friend of Flaky is mine too!"

Cuddles stepped forward offering them a drink.

"Hey Flaky!" the girl nodded accepting the yellow drink. "Flippy, how nice of you to join us…I mean after the incident-"

"I'm very happy of being here thanks for the drink are those snacks? I'm starving!"

Flippy cut out Cuddles and rushed to a table full with plates and bowls.

"Soooo, Flaky…tell me everything about you!"

Giggles jumped out of no where into Flaky's sight perimeter.

"E-everything about m-me?"

The bubbly girl nodded enthusiastic.

"I…uhm well I was raised by my gran-"

"C'mon Gigs, you're making her nervous by forcing info out of her she probably does not want to leak out" Cuddles grabbed her shoulders and pushed her around. "You have far too much lemonade to serve so why don't we go…"

The words faded away as both walked out of the kitchen into the noise area. Flaky nodded and turned to see the remaining people in the kitchen. Handy and Petunia were sharing a small eye-to-eye chat. The seat a blue hero occupied was now empty.

The red hair doubted. She wanted to stay and avoid the booming music and crowd. But she did not want to feel awkward and stand like an idiot in the middle of the kitchen and ruin the atmosphere going on in there.

She had two choices. Walk back to the crowded and noisy room or out the door to the silent backyard.

As silently as possible, avoiding to break the moment at hand, Flaky sneaked out of the kitchen to the garden.

The fresh night air consumed the stressed atmosphere that had gathered around her, leaving tranquility and silence. She had always been a lover to the outside at the mercy of nature.

"Flaky?"

The girl jumped at the sudden break of her peace moment. Splendid was sitting on the ground by the flower bed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I-I wasn't very comfortable inside…I really… I really don't like loud music and crowded spaces…"

The red head shivered, it was cold outside. Splendid sighed and stood as he removed his jacket and placed it over Flaky's shoulders. It wasn't as warm as what had covered them a while ago, but still protected her from the wind.

"S-so Flaky, how'd you meet Flippy?"

"I uh…I met him the other day at the supermarket"

The hero turned her violently and looked straight in her eyes.

"Supermarket? Y-you sure? Nothing happened to you?"

"N-no, why? Did something happen?"

"Eh…no, "he dropped his arms. "It's just that…you see, Flippy-"

"I what?"

Splendid tensed.

"Flaky why don't you go inside? It's very cold out here, Petunia is making some tea."

The red head did notice the tension building up this time.

"Go Flaky, Flippy and I have some unfinished business to attend."

She looked at the hero and then to the soldier, nodded and walked back into the house.

The scent of sweet tea filled her nostrils and the warmth of the kitchen enveloped her. Petunia was indeed in front of the stove, a kettle on the fire and some pink cups neatly ordered besides.

Handy admired her from the counter while talking with a man with a pair of dark glasses.

"Oh Flaky! There you are! Come, I'd like to introduce you to a friend."

Flaky approached them.

"This is Mole, Mole this is Flaky"

"Enchanted" he said to the air next to Flaky as he extended his arm. Flaky shifted a little bit to shake it.

"Sorry, I am to say a little blind" he chuckled.

"Oh no, it is I who is sorry!"

Mole stood straight.

"Well, Ms. Flaky you are indeed a special addition to our community…"

_Addition?_

He straightened his coat, adjusted his glasses on his nose and grabbed his walking stick.

"I must take my leave now"

"Leaving already Mole? I was hoping you'd drink a cup of my herb tea" Petunia pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm deeply sorry Petunia, but Mime must be waiting for me already"

Handy smiled apologetically to the blue haired.

"Don't worry pal, go carefully"

"No need to, I hear he is actually here" Mole coughed. "It is you who should be careful"

The worker laughed nervously.

"Damn right…"

"So" Mole turned to Flaky. "Pleased to meet you miss, I hope we meet again soon"

"S-sure!" They shaked hands again.

"Petunia, I'll save that tea for later."

"I'll walk you to the door" said Handy. He held Mole's left arm while he tainted ahead with his walking stick. Flaky observed them for a while until Petunia surprised her placing a cup in front of her.

"Sugar?"

"Y-yes please!"

The short girl almost climbed the stool to sit, while Petunia served two spoons in her tea.

"Having a good time sweetie?"

The blue haired woman put on a pair of rubber gloves and started washing the dishes.

"I…y-yeah, yes I'm having a good time…I guess" Flaky looked at the steam emerging from the hot cup in her hands.

"It's okay, you've been a very short time in here so it is normal for you to be intimidated," she stated as the scrubbed carefully some plates.

"We're all friends here…well, except for…"

Petunia left her cleaning duty and looked straight back at the red head.

"Flaky, listen carefully…I don't under what circumstances you met, but the man you came with is not who he seems he is, he-"

"Flaky you twerpy twerp! I wanna go home!"

The long disappeared lazy eyed boy showed up at last demanding attention.

"N-nutty?"

He grabbed Flaky's hand and started pulling.

"This party is booooring, I want to goooo!" And there went his child like attitude.

"Nutty, wait! I-"

"NOoOo! Nutty wants to go now!"

The crazy little guy dragged her from the kitchen, through the living room and out the porch.

"Nutty, it is rude to leave without thanking or saying goodbye!"

Even though small, Nutty was strong and Flaky just could not break free from his grip.

"I don't care, lets just go!"

The sugar boy had pulled her all the way to her car. Flaky sighed. The house was still very noisy from all the music, perhaps no one would notice she had left.

She took her keys and unlocked the doors. Nutty jumped in and continued jumping in his seat. The engine started slowly.

Had the music not been so loud, she could have heard the screams coming from inside as she drove away.

…

_**I can't believe it took me ten chapters to get into the real action, what's wrong with me?**_

_**So, I hoped you enjoyed this one. There's more action in the next one, promise.**_

_**Thank you again to all of you!**_

_**Review 3**_


	11. Trust Me

**I'M SORRY! I swear I didn't mean to take so long! I have no excuse, I've just been procrastinating…A LOT had a family trip, got grounded and still with no computer.**

**Thank you for being so patient though. 3**

**Chapter 11 – Trust Me**

…

Early sunlight filtered between the curtains to the bedroom hitting a small face framed in a wild red mane. Delicate eyelashes fluttered open and close. Soft lips parted to let an innocent yawn escape while the four extremities stretched out.

Flaky made her bed in silence humming to herself no particular tune. Her plans for the day were so few, the fact she woke up after sunrise was no problem. She grabbed her clothes from the closet and walked to the bathroom just across the hallway.

Just when she was about to open the door, a snore combined with heavy breathing reached her ears. Hand froze on the knob and clothes fell to the floor. There was someone asleep in her house! And by the sound of those snores, it must be a man…

The red head walked slowly carefully avoiding to touch anything or make any noise. She grabbed the first thing in her reach: a pan from the kitchen. She could not see the perpetrator but thankfully he was still sound asleep.

Taking a deep breath and holding the pan with both hands, Flaky tiptoed around the corner until the invader was in view.

Flippy.

The green haired man laid curled on the floor between the sofa and the table. Any normal person would have thought twice before helping an intruder. Yet again, our redhead isn't normal. The pan fell to the floor as the red hair girl dropped to her knees besides the sleeping man.

"Flippy? Wake up please…"

Flaky lightly shook him. Still asleep, he winced.

He must be hurt, Flaky thought.

She tried picking up his head slowly to make him comfortable at least. A knock on the door startled her making the head in her hands fall.

"S-sorry, I-"

"Flaky, are you there?"

The knocking continued, the voice on the other side was a little frantic. Flaky doubted. She could not just leave Flippy just like that.

"I-I'm coming!"

She lifted his head again and placed it on a cushion. This was the best she could do for now.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Splendid. Please open the-"

The red head opened the door and closed it right behind her.

"Good morning Splendid! How are you? How can I help you?"

Splendid was a little surprised with the energetic greeting so early in the morning.

"I-I'm fine, I was just arriving and my super ears heard something fall from your house and…well, after what happened last night I was worried…"

"Last night? Oh, the party? I'm fine! I came home a little early because Nutty forced me and I just dropped a pan trying to make breakfast, so everything is perfect!"

Flaky spoke a little too fast due to nervousness. Splendid seemed not to notice though.

"Y-you left before…before it happened?"

"_It?_"

"Eh…" the hero cleared his throat. "I mean….the party got a little off hand and I…I thought you might have not been very comfortable…but I see you're perfectly safe and unharmed!"

Splendid sighed and whispered a quick 'Thank god'.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine and…I need a shower so…"

He snapped his head back at the girl.

"Yes, of course you need a shower! I mean…not that you need one but…I, uh…you look great just like…like you are…"

The blue haired looked at her, in pajamas and with a very tangled hair. He blushed.

"Can I help you with something else, Splendid?"

"Uh?...N-no! I-I'm fine …I'll just….uh, just leave and eh…see you, see you later!"

The hero walked backwards stammering his words nervously, glancing from her face to her waving hand and slowly slipping inside the house.

Once inside, she closed the door and breathed deeply. A small grunt from the living room made her jump. She ran back to Flippy's side who was waking up.

"Flippy, are you okay? What happened?"

He was already getting up but Flaky held him just to stay seated.

"Flaky, I…I wanted to make sure you were fine, after what happened yesterday"

The soldier gasped and clutched his left arm.

"You're hurt? Did the party really get that wild?"

Flaky rushed to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Splendid was here a while ago" Flippy was standing up but froze just as he was about to sit.

"R-really, what did he say?"

"He told me the party got a little rough… now if it got you hurt, I believe it got more than rought…"

The red head walked back and offered him the glass.

"Here, drink"

Flippy now seated, accepter the water. Flaky observed him drink, noticing his hardened yet somehow soft features.

"Thanks, I feel much better" Green eyes forced a smile.

"Are you sure? I could drive you to the hospital right aw-"

"No"

He stood up.

"I-I'm fine, see?" The soldier stretched his arms and flexed some muscles.

"Sure? At least let me check…" the frail girl stood up. "I'm sure I packed a first aid kit somewhere…"

She was about to turn to search, but the strong hands of the green haired held her.

"I'm fine Flaky, trust me"

Both stood there for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. Flaky sighed.

"I trust you"

"Thanks Flaky"

"Breakfast?"

"Uh?"

Before the soldier could react, Flaky had slipped from his hands straight to the kitchen. He walked around the couch and took a closer look at the house.

He enjoyed the warm atmosphere that emanated, either from the house itself or the habitant soul.

"Would you like helping me?"

"Uh yeah sure, what can I do for you?"

The soldier walker around the counter, to where Flaky was fiddling with some utensils.

"Could you chop these mushrooms? I'm making some omelettes and…"

Flaky's voice drifted away starting to be replaced by an echoing laugh. The knife was there waiting for him, reflecting the sun outside, shining, gleaming, calling-

"Actually, you should get a shower" The red head pushed him away from the sharpened item.

"W-what?"

"No offense Flippy, but you smell weird" she opened the door of the bathroom and pushed him inside. "I can handle breakfast myself"

Before Flippy could protest he had a towel shoved in his hands and the door closed on his face.

He tried to understand what had just happened but somehow the last five minutes were blank and everything was just perfect.

_So far, so perfect…at least for now._

**Yes! It's terrible and I am terribly sorry. I'll try to take a lot less time for the next one. I was going to make this one larger with what is coming up next, but I would take much longer. And I've made you wait long enough already without news. So I give you this, for now. Next time and in less time I'll give you better, promise.**


	12. Continental Breakfast

**Don't kill me please! I have no excuse this time!**

**I've been bringing some old fandoms of mine and I've been writing other stories too, so please forgive me. It is hard having the entire story in my head but when I have to write it down my brain just freezes… That's why I write in class on my special notebook, then when I grab my computer I do everything but passing the story to the document…**

**Chapter 12 – Maybe Just Maybe**

…

Flaky shoved Flippy into the bathroom and went back to the kitchen. She resumed her breakfast making. Something she had always been proud of herself had been her cooking. The few people she ever cooked for always congratulated her for her culinary abilities. Once she heard the water running she started chopping vegetables to add to the mix. Omelette was one of the first dishes her grandmother taught her to cook.

The red head gave a quick glance to the glass porcupine standing high on the shelf in the living room. A smile peeked on her lips, something that did not happen often after her dear grandmother passed away from this world into the next one.

She proceeded to mix the eggs with salt and some spices and pour it on the hot pan, wait for it to stir a little and then flip it over. After a while frying on hot butter she added the chopped vegetables and a little slice of ham. Finally, serving it on a clean plate with toast bread and a glass of-

She heard the stop of running water and some rummaging, then the sound of a creaking door.

"Uh…Flaky?"

The red head walked out of the kitchen to see the soldier dripping wet from the bathroom door.

"I found out you have a leak in your bathroom and uh…"

His arm came out showing his soaked clothes. Flaky blushed.

"A-a leak? Uh oh…"

Flippy blushed too. There was an awkward moment in which neither talked. Flippy was just bent over the opening of the door so only his head peeked over. But Flaky imagined that beyond that the green haired was completely naked.

"I know!"

The short girl ran to her room as she was hit by flooding memories. A few years ago, the small company she worked for got involved in some charity campaign in which the workers were to donate clothes. Flaky being perhaps the lowliest worker the office had, was the one in charge to take all the donated articles to the place where they received donations. After the long trip and all carrying of box after box, she left. A few days later, she found at the back of her car a jumpsuit which must had fallen from one of the boxes. For some unknown reason even to her, she kept it even when it was too big for her. But maybe, just maybe…

She found it at the bottom of the last box left to open. It still smelled of softener. She jumped back to the hallway and offered it to Flippy.

"It is the only thing I can offer you…but at least is something right? I just hope it fits you"

The green head nodded nervously, slipped back in, and closed the door. Flaky sighed. Now that she gave it a thought, this was the first time in her entire life when she received a man in her house for more than just a meal. Not that she received many people at her department or even when she lived with her grandmother. Once or twice she invited a friend from school for a little sleepover and once she had the unpleasant duty of keeping a drunk colleague from the office after a new year celebration.

She shrugged and continued with breakfast. As the short girl was setting the table, the soldier walked out of the bathroom wearing the jumpsuit.

"Your boyfriend sure is big" he exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?" the red head looked at him confused. He signaled the jumpsuit he wore.

"Ex boyfriend?"

"I-I've never had a boyfr-friend…" Flaky blushed almost as red as her hair and turned to look away.

"N-no? I-I'm sorry I just thought that…well this jumpsuit and…you…"

Both stood again in awkward silence.

"Is…is breakfast ready?"

"Uh, yes! It is!"

The red head fumbled with the omelettes and the rest of the breakfast trying to not look at the soldier in front of her. Flippy had his share of embarrassment of course. He fiddled with his fingers and looked to the door, to Flaky, then his hands and back to the door.

"I hope you like them…" Flaky smiled shyly before looking at him.

The green haired smiled back, pushing the embarrassing moment back in his head and seated across the table.

There wasn't much chat while both enjoyed breakfast, neither had they minded. Both used to spend their nourishments in silence. Silence only broken by the light sounds outside and the ofted clinging of the plates and utensils.

Once done, Flaky quietly gathered the plates. Flippy offered her a silent smile. It was as if they could communicate through smiles.

"_Enjoyed it?"  
><em> 

"_A lot. Thank you."_

The red head left the plates on the sink and turned back to the waiting soldier.

"There is some juice left, would you like me to fill you a glass?"

The former soldier simply nodded.

"So, what do you plan to do from now on?" he asked laying his arm over the back of the chair.

"I was thinking of going downtown to look for a job" Flaky served the leftover juice.

"Oh…thanks"

"Would you come with me?" The sound of the glass against the table echoed in the kitchen. Flippy looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" Flaky took her previous seat in front of the soldier. "You know the town way better than I do. I have no idea where to look or even my way around…"

Flippy noticed the nervous tone in her voice and the way her hands fiddled with the glass. He sighed defeated.

"Fine, I'll go with you…I think Pop's needed help…" he scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically. The red head smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"It's a small town, but there's always something to do. Dinner is on me." That's the least he could do after what she did for him.

"Great, so I…I'll take a shower and get ready to go!"

Flippy smiled to himself as the girl walked to her room and then across the hall to the bathroom.

He sighed as he drank the remains of the juice in his glass. He then proceeded to washing the dishes. A small unknown tune crawled into his mind which he started humming, scrubbing the plates to the rhythm.

A knock pulled him out of his dreamy state. The shower was still running over in the bathroom. The soldier dried his hands on the jumper and walked over to open the door, setting his serious face. He grabbed the door handle and pulled to see who knocked so energetically.

"Oh…it's _you_…"

_**Terrible cliffhanger I know, but we're getting there! I don't want to make this story long and boring so I'm thinking on slipping in a tiny fast forward, very tiny I swear. But tell me please what do you think about the story so far, the characters and I you feel this is really going somewhere or I am having hallucinations about it.**_

_**-K. **_


	13. Help Wanted

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry. I'm most terribly sorry. I lost all my inspiration to write and I just lost everything I had for this story. I've been trying real hard to keep writing but I just could not put myself to write. I've been putting this on hold for a very long time and I can't really tell if it will happen again. Neither promise it won't. But then again I keep receiving reviews and follows in my mail and decided I did not want to turn this into an "updated three years ago" story. So I'll ask of you to be patient. You have all been very kind to me and extremely patient, and I am extremely grateful for that. I could have not asked for better readers.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Help Wanted<strong>

Splendid had thought he could take Flaky for an ice cream down town and perhaps then a walk in the park. He had a quick shower and took his time to fancy himself. Not that he wanted to, it was just that he needed to… yeah.

As he walked the steps to the neighboring house, his legs trembled with nervousness. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he knocked the wooden door.

However, his nervous tremble transformed into a furious one as he realized who opened the door. He felt stupid.

"Oh, it's you…"

That bored and uninterested voice burned his ears. His left hand instinctively reached his recent injuries. The soldier followed the movement with his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here" Splendid bared his teeth. "Have you not done enough damage already?"

Running water reached his super ears bringing oxygen back into his lungs in relief.

"I warned you yesterday Flippy, keep her out of all of this"

"I don't know what you're talking about Splen" the Green haired scratched the back of his head.

"Do not dare play me as a fool Flippy! Flaky may be unaware of the truth, but I know better…"

Flippy sneered at the hero.

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh of course I would! And I will if I have to"

Splendid rose a finger and pointed at the soldier.

"Stay away from her"

Flippy glared at the hero while he kept his finger at him as a threat.

"If you involve her, hurt her, or just put a finger on her… I won't be as compassionate as I have been so far"

Flippy snorted.

"Yeah right, you know what? I won't hurt her, in fact I shall never see her or talk to her again" he closed his eyes. "No worries hero, no threat needed."

The soldier walked past him, shoving him with his shoulder, and walked away not looking back.

Splendid kept his eyes on the green haired as he walked down the street and turned in the farthest corner.

"Sorry I took so long! I …-"

Being so focused in the leaving soldier he never noticed the changes within the house. The red haired girl held a towel over her wet hair.

"Splendid, I… what? Where's Flippy?"

"I, uh… Flippy asked me to tell you that he is very sorry but he uhm… remembered he had to be somewhere else…yeah" The hero shuffled in his place.

"Oh…" Flaky was clearly disappointed triggering his curiosity.

"Were you two going somewhere?"

"He was going to take me downtown to look for a job" his eyes illuminated with joy as the prospect appeared in his head.

"I can help with that!" he said a little bit too eager.

"I don't want to be a burden Splendid, I'm sure you have way better things to do than take this silly girl to look for a job" Flaky gave him an apologetic smile that melted his defenses.

He answered with a pleading look. "Flaky, I swear on my hero's honor, that I have absolutely nothing to do"

"Well then, I'll go put on my shoes and pick my bag"

The red haired sent one last smile in his direction before walking back to her room. Splendid sighed deeply and turned to the living room. There was maniac soldier scent everywhere and it disturbed him far too much.

"I'm ready"

The hero jumped out of his socks. He had been surprised twice and it was not even 11 am!

"F-fine"

Flaky giggled.

"You're odd"

She locked the door behind them and walked to her car. Once both had settled in, an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Uh, Splendid?"

"Yeah?"

"Which was is downtown?"

"Oh, it's that way."

The only interaction between both was the hero signaling turns. His mind swarmed with all the scenarios and situations possible. He just could not put his finger on the idea. Nothing good came ever from Flippy visiting someone else's house.

_There's something wrong here._

Finally, the red haired parked the car in a free spot nearby the main attraction of the town: the park.

Downtown Happy Tree Town was not a big deal, considering the town itself is rather small. Downtown is just a gathering point, commercial center, and government offices.

Splendid looked carefully around, registering his surroundings.

"All clear, let's go"

The hero grabbed Flaky's hand and dragged her along. She winced lightly and struggled to free her hand.

"Splendid? Splendid?!"

She stretched her fingers in his deadly claw.

"Shit! Oh Flaky I'm sorry, I-"He took her hand carefully between his and rubbed her knuckles softly. "I don't know what going over my head, I'm sorry! Here I am supposed to be taking her of you and spacing out hurting you"

"I'm fine Splendid" she smiled at him taking her hand back. "Thanks anyway"

Color erupted in the hero's cheeks.

"Come on, we should get moving"

This time Flaky grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest establishment.

Splendid lost track of time and space the moment her slim fingers closed over his. There was something mysterious and captivating about her hair as she walked in front of him pulling him to the next building. Her big red eyes and warm smile hypnotized him every time she asked something.

"…did? Splendid?"

"Huh?"

The hero snapped out of his trance.

"I asked you if you were familiar with a place related to Pop… or similar" she placed her hands behind her back innocently, recalling the words of some soldier.

"Pop? Well, there's Pop's Café…"

"That must be it!" Flaky jumped in excitement. Splendid cocked a brow. "I uh… heard yesterday someone mentioning something about…"

The blue haired looked away flustered. "Oh, of course! I thought for a second that…. Never mind! It's this way"

The hero guided her a couple blocks away until the local came into view. It was hard to miss with the bright orange exterior, red and white parasols and overflowing flowers. Flowers that were being tended by certain blue-haired girl.

"Splendid, Flaky!"

The orange-haired worker walked out of the place. The wall next to him was dull in contrast to his bright hair. The girl waved as they approached. Once close, Flaky noticed the cast on Handy's left arm along with Petunia's bandage and the bruises and scratches on both.

"Yo Handy!" the hero saluted, both shaking hands.

"Flaky dear, I was so worried!" Petunia embraced the red-haired gently.

"Hi Petunia" she smelled of fine roses.

"Hey Flaky!" the worked smiled at her from behind.

"Hello Handy! I uhm… I don't mean to be rude but… what happened to you?"

Petunia froze and slowly stepped back from her embrace. She glanced quickly to the hero whose eyes screamed a bunch of emotions.

"We uh…well, actually I….I received some heavy pots early this morning and… as Handy was helping me carry them he slipped and… well, you can see the results"

She laughed nervously with Handy.

"Oh"

Flaky got the feeling that something was out of place in here. But the nervous shifting on both kept her from asking anymore questions.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but the lady here is looking for a job and you are currently interrupting such task" Splendid pushed lightly interrupting her line of thoughts.

"Oh yes! Pop just now was asking us if we knew anyone that could be looking for a job!" Handy exclaimed stepping next to Petunia.

Flaky waved both of them goodbye as Splendid took her inside before she could hear Petunia barely speak a quiet _"Take care."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? <strong>_

_**-rawrfox**_


	14. But It's Not a Maid Uniform

**Chapter 14 – But It's Not a Maid Uniform**

The soft chime of a bell hanging above the door welcomed her along with the warmth of coffee, melted butter, and syrup. Breakfast wasn't over yet.

"Spledid! M'dear boy, what can I do for you today?"

The café was not too large not too small. Small tables were scattered around with enough space between them for two walking side to side. On the opposite wall to the entrance a small opening let viewers a small glance of the kitchen behind as well as through where the orders were passed on. Right next to the kitchen was a small booth behind which you could find the cashier.

"You always do more than enough for me Pop, however you might be able to help this lady" Splendid gave Flaky a little push forward.

Right behind the cashier sat a man with orange hair and tired eyes. A large pipe held between his lips although it seemed to be empty.

Pop gave her a quick over view with his old wise eyes and smiled.

"Now, who may this lady be? Your girlfriend?" Pop looked at the hero quirking a sided smile.

"N-no! This-this is Flaky, Pop! She's n-new!"

The blue haired gave Flaky a perhaps too hard push almost tripping her over the counter top.

"Of course Slendid, I know she's new" he smiled taking Flaky's hand. "You always take jokes far too seriously. Apologies dear girl, you may call me Pop."

"I'm Flaky, it's a pleasure"

"Now, to what do I owe the honor of receiving you here?"

"We heard that you were looking for help and my friend is looking for a job so…"

Splendid was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt looking through the windows.

"Oh yes! Indeed, I'm currently looking for a waitress, we lost one recently…" Splendid tensed. "Do you have any experience in serving m'dear?"

"Uhm not really…" the red hair answered in a whisper. "I used to work in an office and served the coffees around and made copies and took messages, brought lunches…"

"You may look frail but I think those skinny arms of yours can hold a tray without droppin it, right?" Pop smiled inquisitively.

"Yes sir! I mean, Pop" Flaky blushed.

The older man laughed out loud almost dropping the pipe.

"Well then, welcome to Pop's Café" his hand was large and calloused as she stretched it. "I'll just have one of the girls hand you one of the uniforms we have at the back and you may start working here tomorrow, sounds good?"

Flaky smiled and nodded energetically. Well that went smooth.

"Excellent! Giggles!"

A loud crash echoed through the café.

"Soooorryyyy! Comin' Pop!"

A small pink tornado swept the café as she rushed to where they stood. Splendid stood protectively in front of the redhead as if to receive a raging bull. As everything, Pop didn't miss this move.

"OH MY GOD, FLAKY IS THAT YOU?!"

Giggles tackled Splendid in her attempt to reach the redhaired. Even with his super strength, the hero slid slightly backwards.

"H-hi Giggles" Memories of their first meeting flashed in her head and she waved nervously.

"Giggles, why don't you take Flaky to the back and give her a uniform her size?"

"Flaky is working here?" she squealed in a very high pitch deafening Splendid's super ear and everyone in a mile radius. The pink storm pulled Flaky around the café and through a door, across the kitchen and into a small locker/storage room.

"I can't believe this! You are really going to work here and we'll be together all day and OH MY GOD, we may even become best friends! And during slow hours we'll sit and chat and gossip and talk about clothes and boys and…."

Flaky lost the track of the incessant talk while she kept pulling stuff from the cupboards, only smiling or nodding when Giggles turned to look at her.

"Oh here it is!" She pulled a small plastic bag. "You should totally try it right now!"

The red head opened slowly the bag and pulled out a three pieced uniform. She looked hesitatingly at the jumping pink fur ball.

"Oh! You want me to leave?" Giggles didn't wait for an answer and rushed out. "I'll be out here if you need me!" she spoke from the other side of the door.

Flaky looked around making sure there were no windows or holes or cameras. She sighed once she made sure, or at least felt sure and undressed slowly.

"You may combine it with whatever shoes you want!"

Flaky slipped in the white button up shirt and orange skirt, she wasn't sure how to tie the apron so she opened the door slowly.

"Uh, Giggles? Could you help me tie the-"

"Of course!" Giggles jumped right in her line of vision and disappeared immediately with the apron in her hand, expertly tying it in 5 seconds flat. "You look absolutely a-do-ra-ble! Let me put your hair up"

Flaky just felt the pull in her hair as the pink haired demon tied it in a high ponytail, the mane just wouldn't budge for a bun.

"Now come on, we have to letveryone see yooou!"

The red haired groaned inwards as Giggles pulled her out. She was starting to regret accepting the job.

* * *

><p>The second Giggles and Flaky disappeared behind the kitchen door, the atmosphere in the café stopped.<p>

"Splendid, I heard what happened yesterday and-"

"I know"

"This has to stop m'boy, how many more people are we going to lose to that psycho?"

Splendid scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Has she met him yet?"

The hero opened his eyes wide.

"Y-yes, but I have warned her… and be sure, I'll keep a close watch on her. Last thing we want is more blood on our hands"

"It is a very heavy load you carry on your shoulders m'boy…" Pop patted his back with a fatherly smile.

"A great gift comes with a great responsibility, right?" the blue haired smiled.

"So, Splendid… pretty girl this Flaky uh?" the man smiled glancing sideways to the hero.

Splendid blushed in heroic proportions.

"Uh, really? You think so? I haven't noticed…" the hero took great interest in the checkered linoleum floor.

"In all the time I've known you, not once had I seen you look at a girl with such eyes…. "

The hero hid his red face behind his bangs.

"Pooooooooooooooooop!"

Splendid looked up to see the pink storm heading his way, however it wasn't the storm that took his breath away but the small red haired twig behind.

"She looks just perfect! The uniform is a perfect fit!" Giggles smiled from ear to ear pushing Flaky to the gentlemen.

"She definitely looks adorable, don't you think so Splendid boy?" Pop smiled again nudging the hero with his elbow.

"Uh y-yeah! She…ehem, she looks just fine….fine" the blue haired was lost in time and space staring and Flaky.

"R-really? I've never worn a uniform like this and…. It's a little strange" Flaky fiddled with the apron.

"Nonsense! You look perfect girl, now go change and take the uniform with you. We open the café at 7 sharp, so be on time." Pop took Flaky's hand again. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend. Good day Flaky… Splendid"

The hero snapped out of his dreamland as Flaky was dashed again to the back of the establishment.

"You be careful huh boy?"

"Sure thing Pop and…" he scratched his head still blushing. "Could you please… keep to yourself what you said….before…about me and…"

"Of course m'boy! " Pop patted Splendid's back one more time before sinking into his accounts.

Splendid headed to the exit to wait for Flaky.

What exactly did he feel for her? It wasn't as if he knew her from before… did he? Deep inside of him, he had this odd feeling that he had met her before…

"So you know, you can use heels or boots or flats or even sneakers! But don't seriously, they don't look good at all with the skirt!"

"Yes, thank you Giggles I…I'll come up with something!"

"See you tomorroooow!"

Splendid turned in time to see Giggles run to her next duty leaving a tired looking Flaky with the plastic bag in her hands.

"Be patient with her, she can be a little crazy and tiring but she is a good girl in the end"

"I know it's just… I have never met such energy in a single person" she giggled.

Splendid blushed switching between looking at her and the floor.

"I uh… Congratulations on getting the job! I never doubted you would not get it but still, it's good to be here… with you and uh…"

"Thanks" Flaky smiled cutting him short on words.

The hero's knees trembled with the floor. "I-I-I…"

"I bet you have more important things to do so, shall we?" Flaky signaled to the door.

"Ah yes! I mean no, of course I don't have anything more important!" He opened the door for her and smiled.

"After tomorrow you won't have to do that"

"I'll always do it! I'm a gentleman after all"

Both laughed as they exited the place, the odd feeling in Splendid's heart withering away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Universe hates me! And I hate the universe back. <strong>_

_**I wrote this chapter twice…. That's just how much the universe is against me. **_

_**I've lost all inspiration, all of it. I can't even write the other stories I had in mind.**_

_**I might just rush this story a little bit and change a few ideas I had originally.**_

_**I lost another usb, and killed another computer. Apparently technology and I don't cope so well. **_

_**On another hand the time I have to be on a computer is 90% absorbed by school work, so the remaining 10% I spend it on the web, reading, fb, twitter, tumblr, etc…**_

_**My updates will be slow you may have noticed but I'll sit from time to time to finish this chapters in one go. Even if it is one by one.**_

_**Thanks if you have been waiting so far and still coming back.**_

_**-rawrfox**_


	15. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 15 – Unexpected Visit**

Flaky wasn't as eager when she arrived the following day to the café. She was half hour earlier than the time she was asked to come in so she just stayed inside her car fiddling with the bows in her hair. She had decided to use low boots to hide her skinny ankles with long socks that reached just below her knobby knees. She wasn't particularly fond of skirts because of her long skinny legs. She had never been suicidal or self-harming, but she scarred extremely easily being such the cause to the endless number of tiny faded scars all over her knees and legs and they never received much caress from sunlight either. Thus skinny, pale, scarred legs.

The red haired counted the light stripes on her skin to relax, trying to recall how she got each one of them. As always, her memory came blank. She didn't hold many memories of her own from before living with her grandma but her parents' faces and slight glimpses of colors and smiles. She smiled to herself with just the warm feeling those memories gave her, even if those memories weren't exactly there, they just gave that ease she needed.

Taking a long deep breathe, she walked out and to the café door. As yesterday, a soft jingle and the warm smell of coffee brewing welcomed her.

"Flaky! G'mornin!" Pop waved to her from a booth close to the window with a cup of coffee sitting on the table and the newspaper in his left hand.

"Good morning Pop" she smiled walking over.

"I hope you got plenty of rest last night, it's your first day after all!"

The short girl nodded cheerfully, Pop just let out this aura that warmed her to the core and made her feel giddy. She didn't remember much from her dad, but she was sure this must have been what it felt like.

After a small tour of the place and shaking hands with the rest of the crew, Flaky found herself sitting nervously next to Giggles in a small bench besides the entrance waiting for the day to start and for early customers to pour in.

"Just remember Flaky, if anyone is rude I'll KICK THEIR ASSES UP OVER THEIR HEADS!"

Once Pop opened the doors customers started filling in slowly. As much as Flaky had figured, this town was small and not much people lived in it but clearly most people were early risers since the place was almost full by the hour.

She had a hard time remembering the order of the tables and accidently switched plates once or twice. Pop was extremely gentle and understanding with her and Giggles stood up to her when a customer reclaimed.

By the time lunch hour was over Flaky toppled over a seat in exhaustion. Giggles took an hour to go eat with Cuddles and Pop went over to the back to receive merchandise leaving her all alone at the front in case any wandering customer came in.

The jingle of the door brought her back to her senses pushing her over the edge, jumping to stand up straight almost yelling her welcome salute.

"Welcome to Pop's Café!"

Her loud salute was responded with a warm smile.

"Hello Flaky, I'm glad you got the job"

"Flippy!" she smiled brighter than she intended but she was actually very happy to see him after how he had just left the day before.

There were few close to none customers at the time and nobody heard her cheerful greeting or the name it enclosed.

"It's so good to see you, I thought you were angry with how you left so suddenly..."

Flaky tried looking sad and disappointed when she was really not.

"I-I'm so sorry Flaky, I didn't mean to it's just that Splendid was there and I-"

"Joking! I'm joking, Flippy!" she giggle behind the menu in her hands at the stuttering green haired. "Splendid told me you remembered you had some business to attend to.

"He did?" the soldier frowned for a second but his face swapped back almost immediately. "I should thank him" There was some poison in his voice that went unnoticed to the girl, still a chill ran up her spine making jump a little bit.

"So... you want a table?"

"….sure"

The red head processed his doubt for a second before smiling again and showing him his way to a booth by the window. Flippy cocked a brow at her in question.

"You can see the park best from here" she just smiled handing him the menu which he rejected.

"I'll just have a sandwich and water, I... shouldn't stay long" he crossed his arms over the table with a small smile on his lips. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok, I'll be out of your hair before you notice...or anyone else for that matter" Flippy mumbled the last part under his breath and the young girl barely caught his words.

"Ok, I'll … are you okay, Flippy?" she turned her face around quickly to see if anyone realized she was laying her duty for a bit before sitting down in front of the soldier leaving her palms down on the table. "You seem a little... frazzled? Quirky? Are you... hiding from something?"

_Someone?_

Flippy's eyes opened wide flashing the green in his irises yellow.

"No! I'm not... not hiding, it's just... I...Listen Flaky, I'm not-"

"Miss! Another soda!"

"I'll be right back Flippy, don't leave ok?"

Flaky jumped and ran in a flash towards the customer that demanded her attention and stole her- no, he did not steal her. She's working, she's-

"What are you doing here Flippy?"

The soldier snapped out of his trance and straightened up to meet the usually warm brown eyes full with anger and rage.

"Pop, I-"

"You are not welcome here, leave"

His voice was not loud but his tone was harsh and definite. Pop was as him, a survivor from the harsh word. He definitely came out much better than him but still he was a respected veteran. And one of the few he really respected.

"I'm not here to harm anybody"

"You never are though, are you_ Flippy?_"

The soldier cringed his own skin feeling to tight around him, he stole a quick glance towards the door that had just closed behind long red hair.

"Don't you dare!" Pop raised his voice a notch as he noticed such motion and pointed his finger at his face. "You've harmed enough people as it is, don't you dare hurt an innocent one!"

"You know better than anyone, it is not my fault" he could feel his anger wanting to flow out and he pressed his jaw shut, the words spilling through his teeth.

"I took my chances one and we've all paid the consequences, not this time. So leave now" the elder man spread his right hand directing him towards the exit. "And stay away this time"

Flippy stole another quick glance as he heard soft laughter and sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay away from your place Pop..."

He stood and walked out the door, Pop closely following his movements as the soldier turned around the sidewalk hands in his pockets.

"Pop? Did you happen to see Flippy?"

"Uh? Oh, Flippy?" Pop wringed his hands nervously smiling gently to her. He noticed she held a plate with the sandwich. "He had to leave, now why don't you go have your lunch and leave. I'll take it from here and see you tomorrow!"

"Uh, but my shift is not over yet-"

"Nonsense! I say your shift may finish right now, so don't you worry my sweet girl. I know! I'll call Splendid to come pick you up!"

Flaky followed Pop as he walked around her and to his usual spot behind the cashier mumbling to himself. She looked over her shoulder to the street and back to the plate in her hands.

_What is going on?_


End file.
